


I'd Probably Still Adore You with Your Hands Around My Neck

by Bearandleonardwrite



Series: All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is all, Top Louis, the daddy kink is only in the phone sex scene if that doesn't float your boat, the rest of the boys are only in it for like 4 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry brings it up a few days later at breakfast. It’s probably not a breakfast conversation, but he can’t help it. He looks up from where he’s reading the funnies in the newspaper and says, casual as ever, “I want you to choke me.” </p><p>Louis’ eyes go wide and he nearly chokes on his tea, wipes at his chin when it starts dribbling out of his mouth. Okay, so maybe not Harry’s best idea. But. “Sorry?” Louis says as he grabs a napkin and cleans himself off. </p><p>“I want you to choke me. Like, while you’re fucking me.”</p><p>(Basically; Harry finds out he really likes it when his breathing is cut off while they have sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Probably Still Adore You with Your Hands Around My Neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handcversbruise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcversbruise/gifts).



> For Felix. Yay for your new job! =+D  
> Idek what this is.  
> It's only in this series 'cause I pictured it in this 'verse. You don't have to read the rest of the series to understand. It's literally all porn.  
> What am I doing with my life?  
> Title from AM.

It's an accident, really, that Harry ever found out he liked this, wanted this. The first time it happens, him and Louis are at a club. They're sitting at a booth that they were basically forced to keep tabs on, make sure no one steals it, while they watch Niall grind filthily against Liam. 

"I didn't even think Niall liked boys," Harry whispers into Louis' ear. 

"Me neither. This is weird as shit." 

Harry hums in agreement and sips at his drink. "Maybe it's 'cause he's so drunk. I mean, usually he can handle his liquor, but," he trails off with a shrug. 

Louis nods and pulls Harry further into him so he can play with the hairs at the nape of Harry's neck. "Probably drank before we came out, too. Plus, Liam is kind of fit." 

Harry squeaks indignantly and turns to Louis with a pout on his lips. "Excuse you. Take it back." 

"Well, _I_ wouldn't be interested, but relatively speaking he is quite fit." Harry doesn't seem appeased, though, a frown still on his face and his brows pinched together. Louis kisses him sweetly and runs his thumb over the wrinkles on Harry's forehead until he relaxes. "I only want you, babe, yeah?" 

"Yeah, alright," he says and knocks their foreheads together. 

A few more drinks later and Harry is decidedly very drunk. He's practically sitting in Louis' lap now with his face buried in Louis' neck so he can suck at the skin there. He runs his fingers lightly along the inseam of Louis' jeans and then grabs onto his thigh, fingertips pressing in, as another wave of arousal courses through him. 

Louis keeps tugging on his hair to get him to stop, like he thinks it'll actually help, like he doesn't know it just makes Harry want him more. Harry whines at a particularly hard tug and tries to pitch his hips forward to rut against him, but Louis grabs hold of his waist effectively keeping him still. 

"Baby, stop. Not here," he whispers gently into Harry's ear. 

Harry just whines into his neck and tries to grind his hips forward again. "Want you, Lou. Please." 

Louis tightens his grip and tugs on Harry's hair hard enough to get him to look up. "No, baby, not here. Just wait." Harry groans, frustrated, but drops his head down to Louis' shoulder and stops trying to move his hips forward. 

It's ten minutes later when Zayn slides himself into the booth across from them, causing Louis to let out a grateful sigh. "Why's Niall trying to ride Liam on the dance floor?" He asks, one eyebrow quirked. 

Harry lifts his head to mouth at Louis' ear and whispers, "wanna ride you, Lou. Wanna- want you." 

Louis makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and barely makes out an, "I dunno, mate," before he grabs Harry by the hand and yanks him out of the booth. "Watch the table, yeah?" He calls over his shoulder, not bothering to wait for an answer. 

He leads Harry to the back of the club and into the loo, pushes him into one of the empty stalls. As soon as the lock clicks, Harry presses him up against the door and licks his way into Louis' mouth, rutting his hips against one of Louis' thighs. "Please, Louis, please," he pleads into the kiss. 

Of course, Louis gives into his pleading and snakes one of his hands in between them and cups his hand around the growing bulge in the front of Harry's trousers. “Gotta be quick, baby.” Harry nods frantically and starts rutting up against Louis’ hand. 

Louis tugs Harry’s pants down just enough to get his cock out, licks his hand, and strokes him quickly. It doesn’t take long for Harry to get close because he’s been wanting so much all night. There’s a constant stream of moans and whimpers falling from his lips. He’s not being quiet, and Louis doesn’t like that. Louis puts his hand over Harry’s mouth and presses down against it, effectively muffling his noises. 

The thing is, though, he’s got his hand partially covering Harry’s nose and it’s becoming harder to breathe. Except- Harry actually _likes_ it. And it doesn’t take long after that before Harry’s whining and coming into Louis’ hand. Right away he drops to his knees and sucks Louis down, gets him off just as quick with his mouth. 

***

 

Harry’s on the phone with Louis, Louis having to go away on business, three fingers deep. He’s rubbing them up against that spot inside him and panting harshly into the phone. “Fuck, Lou, wanna come. Please.” 

Louis groans into the phone, but tells him no. “Don’t want you to come yet, baby. Want you to make me come first, yeah? Can you do that for me?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, daddy, I can do that.”

“Good. Good boy.” 

Harry keens and starts to thrust his fingers in and out of himself again. “Wish you were here. Wanna ride you so bad, daddy. Wanna be so good for you. I’d be so good.” 

“I know, baby. You’re always so good. The best boy,” Louis pants into the phone. Harry can hear him working himself over through the phone and it sounds so fucking obscene. He can’t help the moan that slips out. 

“Fuck. You fill me up so good. Love when you're inside me. Want it. Want it all the time. Want you.” 

“Yeah, baby. Love feeling you wrapped around my cock, so hot, so tight.” Louis moans and pumps himself faster. “You fucking yourself? Getting yourself ready for daddy’s cock?”

“Oh my god,” Harry moans as he scissors his fingers a bit. “Yes. Opening myself up so good for you, daddy. Can’t wait to feel you, have you in me.” 

“Fuck. Want that, want you.” 

“I got-” Harry starts but cuts himself off with a stuttered breath. He slides his fingers out of himself and fists the blankets so he doesn’t try to touch himself. Can’t touch himself or he’ll come too soon. “I got new panties for you. They’re pink lace.” 

“Fuck, Harry. Can’t wait to see you wear them for me,” Louis breathes. 

“I want you to hold me down when you get home. Fuck me hard and fast while you keep my hands pinned. Don’t wanna touch myself. Wanna come from just your cock. You fuck me so good, daddy. Always fuck me so good.” 

“Oh my god.” Louis grits and then lets out a moan, “Touch yourself, baby. I’m gonna come, want you to come.” 

Harry slips three of his fingers in himself instantly and feels around for his spot. He whines as soon as he finds it and keeps his fingers rubbing against it. He starts fisting his cock, too, and can’t stop the noises that keep coming from his mouth. “So good, daddy. So good. Feel so good in me.”

Louis lets out a deep groan and then goes quiet before he starts panting into the phone. “Want you to come, baby. Want you to come for daddy."

Harry turns his face into the pillow and keeps working himself over. It’s harder to breathe that way, he finds. When he presses his face down harder, it cuts off his breathing for a few seconds. He tries to gasp in a breath, but it doesn’t work, just breathes in the fabric of the pillowcase and then he comes. Interesting.

***

 

Harry doesn’t realize it’s definitely a _thing_ until it happens the third time. He’s on his hands and knees, Louis’ fingers pressing bruises into his hips, as Louis fucks into him hard and fast. As soon as Louis changes the angle and nudges over his spot, Harry falls down to his forearms, back arched obscenely and his forehead pressed against the pillows. 

Louis keeps one hand gripping his hips and fists his other in Harry’s hair. Harry clenches his hands in the sheets, tears pooling in his eyes because it’s just so good. Louis ends up pushing at his head, doesn’t really mean to, but it pushes Harry’s face into the pillows. He tries, but he can’t get enough air in. His eyes clench shut and he comes as soon as he realizes he can’t breathe. Louis pulls him up by his hair and bites at his shoulder when he comes a few thrusts later. 

***

 

Harry brings it up a few days later at breakfast. It’s probably not a breakfast conversation, but he can’t help it. He looks up from where he’s reading the funnies in the newspaper and says, casual as ever, “I want you to choke me.” 

Louis’ eyes go wide and he nearly chokes on his tea, wipes at his chin when it starts dribbling out of his mouth. Okay, so maybe not Harry’s best idea. But. “Sorry?” Louis says as he grabs a napkin and cleans himself off. 

“I want you to choke me. Like, while you’re fucking me.”

“I don’t know if I can do that, Harry.” Louis eyes him warily and goes to take another sip of his tea before he thinks better of it. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Well, yeah. We’d have to look into it, obviously, but I want it.” Harry looks down at where his hands are folded in his lap and fidgets with his fingers. “We don’t have to. I’m sorry. That was a really shit way to ask and we don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“You really want it?” When Harry looks at him and nods, Louis nods, too, and says, “I’ll look into it, alright? I’m not really sure about it yet, but I’ll look into it.” 

“Yeah?” Harry asks, a small smile forming on his face. “Thank you.” He gets up and walks around the table then plops down into his lap. He kisses him, dirty and needy, and grinds down into Louis’ lap. He feels himself smirk against Louis’ lips because Louis’ _hard_ , which means he wants it too. 

Harry rides him right at the breakfast table. 

***

They don’t talk about it again, not for awhile, but sometimes when they’re having sex, Harry notices Louis staring at his neck more than usual. Sometimes he even thumbs against his adam’s apple, pupils dilating more. Harry knows he wants it, too, but he also knows Louis’ worried about hurting him. And Harry’s okay with that. He’s okay with the fact that it might not happen because he doesn’t want Louis uncomfortable, doesn’t even know if he could do it if the roles were reversed. He loves Louis so much, doesn’t ever want to be the reason he’s hurting, and he knows Louis feels the same. 

 

When they _do_ finally talk about, it's just as random as it had been the first time. Harry secretly thinks it's because Louis wants to get back at him. Which he does, because as soon as Louis says, "So, I was thinking about choking you," Harry trips over his feet and walks straight into the wall of the kitchen. 

"Ow, fuck," he whines as he rubs at his face. "And, what did you determine?"

"I decided that I'm not going to choke you." Harry tries really hard to keep his expression neutral, because he's not _that_ upset about it. He understands why Louis won't do it and he's okay with that. Apparently Louis notices his frown, though, because he walks over to him and cards his fingers through his hair. "It's not that I don't want to, baby, because I do. It gets me really hot, you've probably noticed, but I don't want to hurt you. I looked a bunch of stuff up, yeah? And it's just really dangerous." 

Harry nods his head and pulls Louis into a hug, buries his face in his neck. "It's okay, Lou. I don't think I could do it to you either."

Louis hums and kisses his shoulder, pets at his hair. "I'm sorry, love. Maybe we can figure something else out, yeah? I just don't wanna hurt you." 

"It's okay. Really, it's fine. I understand." Harry pulls back and kisses him slow and deep. "I'm just happy you considered it and didn't tell me I'm insane. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." 

***

 

Harry jumps into Louis' arms as soon as he walks through the door. It feels like ages since he's seen him, really it's only been four days, but he missed him immensely. Louis missed him, too, if the way his fingers are digging into Harry's arse and the way their tongues meet before their lips is anything to go by. "Missed you. Want you to fuck me," Harry mumbles against his lips. 

Louis adjusts his grip and carries Harry into the bedroom. He kneels on the bed and lets Harry down gently. "Get your kit off, yeah? And start opening yourself up." Louis grabs the lube from the nightstand and tosses it next to Harry, then goes to stand at the end of the bed, arms crossed over his chest. 

Harry makes quick work of his clothes and then scoots further up the bed until his head is resting against the pillows. He spreads his legs wide as he uncaps the bottle and slicks his fingers up. It makes him squirm, the way Louis' watching him and the way his eyes darken when Harry pushes in two fingers straight away. 

He takes a few moments to adjust before he starts fucking himself with his fingers, scissoring them every so often. When he's worked up to three, Louis' still just standing there staring at him and palming himself through his jeans. "Lou," Harry whines out. "Please, please fuck me. Please." 

Louis hums and pulls his shirt over his head, slides his jeans and pants down his legs. When he's kicked off his shoes, he climbs onto the bed and settles himself between Harry's legs. He rests his hands on Harry's knees and spreads his legs wider while he stares down at where Harry's fingers are disappearing inside himself. "You sure you're ready, baby?" He asks as he circles his fingers around Harry's stretched out hole. 

Harry keens and slides his fingers out of himself. He grabs Louis' wrist and yanks him until he falls forward, barely catching himself with his free hand. "You're impatient," Louis whispers from where he's hovering above Harry's face. 

Harry leans up, tries to connect their lips, but Louis tangles his fingers in Harry's hair and tugs him back down against the pillows. Harry whines and squeezes his eyes shut. "Please, Lou, please. Fuck- I wanna feel you. Please." 

Louis sits back on his heels and hums again. "Alright, baby. Since you've asked so nicely." He slicks himself and pushes in until their hips are pressed together. He props himself up on one of his elbows by Harry's head and brushes Harry's curls off his forehead. "Tell me when, love."

Harry locks his ankles behind Louis' waist and pulls him in for a kiss that Louis happily reciprocates this time. He bites and nips at Harry's lips before dipping his tongue inside and licking at Harry's tongue. Harry moans against his mouth and wraps his arms arounds Louis' back, tangles their tongues together. He pulls back long enough to say, "'M ready," and then connects their lips again. 

Louis starts to move his hips, then, slowly pulling out and sliding back in before working up to a quicker pace. It doesn't take long for Harry to start fucking down onto him, meeting Louis' thrusts, and digging his fingertips into Louis' shoulder blades. 

When Louis grabs ahold of one of Harry's hips and lifts him up a bit, changes the angle, Harry cries out and digs nails in. His head falls back against the pillows and Louis trails kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He nips at where Harry's shoulder meets his neck and sucks a mark into the skin there. 

"I'm close, fuck, I'm close," Harry pants out and squeezes his eyes shut. 

"Me too. Open your eyes, baby. Wanna see you." Harry blinks his eyes open and tilts his head back, peers at him through half-lidded eyes. Louis lets got of Harry’s hip, props himself up on his hands. "Hold onto my arm."

"What?" 

"Just- fuck, just do it. Squeeze if you want me to stop." Harry looks at him confused, but does as he's told and wraps one of his hands around Louis' bicep. His other hand is still around Louis' back, fingernails leaving red streaks on his shoulder blade. "Tell me when you're gonna, fuck, gonna come."

Louis angles his hips again and after a few thrusts Harry babbles out, "I'm gonna- Lou, fuck."

Louis rests his weight on one hand, bicep bulging under Harry's hand, and keeps thrusting into him as he brings his other hand up and trails his fingers over Harry's throat. He runs them over Harry's lips, then covers Harry's mouth and nose with his hand. Harry's eyes go wide as he tries to suck in a breath and lets out a muffled noise against his hand when he realizes he can't really breathe. 

Louis moves his hand so it's just covering Harry's mouth and then pressures his pinky up against Harry's nose. And Harry can't- he properly can't breathe now. It only takes a couple more thrusts, a few more seconds of Harry trying to catch his breath and realizing he can't, before Harry clenches around him and comes between them, untouched, so hard there's spots behind his eyelids when they flutter closed. 

Louis drops his hand from Harry's mouth and grabs a fistful of Harry's hair, tugging and letting out a deep groan when he comes, too. He drops himself down to his elbows and looks down at Harry while he sucks in deep breaths trying to get his breathing back to normal. "Are you okay, baby? Was that alright?" Louis asks as he cards his fingers through Harry's curls. 

"Yeah," Harry breathes as he blinks his eyes open, little white spots still dancing in vision, and leans up to kiss him. "It was good. Great. Thank you."

Louis keeps petting at his hair, searching his eyes to make sure he's telling the truth. "I didn't hurt you?" He asks quietly. 

Harry shakes his head and kisses him again. "No, it was good. I love you." 

"Yeah?" Louis looks at him for a couple more moments before he pulls out and rolls them over, pulling Harry on top of him. He wraps his arms tight around him and holds him close. "Okay, I'm glad I didn't. Never wanna hurt you. I love you, so much." He keeps petting at his hair and whispering sweet things into his hair, rubs at his back. 

Harry buries his face in Louis' neck and peppers the skin with kisses, cuddles closer. "Thank you," he whispers again. 

"Wanna take a bath?" Louis asks a few moments later. 

"Will you wash my hair?"

"'Course I will, baby." And that's that.

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://www.erikabearikuh.tumblr.com)  
>  I hope you liked it. D+=  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
